


Join The Party

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU. RA Ashton is particularly taken with three of the boys who share a room on his floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join The Party

"You know I've heard this called the orgy room," Ashton says, following Calum in. He stops short at the end of the hall when he sees all three twin beds pushed together in the corner of the room, Luke and Michael cuddled up in the middle, Michael on his DS and Luke reading a book for class. 

"Really?" says Calum, getting two beers from the fridge and handing one to Ashton. "Weird."

*

Ashton has a nice RA room all to himself, so it doesn't really make any sense why he finds himself hanging out in the orgy room so often. Well, it kind of makes sense. He has privacy, but Michael, Luke, and Calum have a fort. Literally, they built a fort in the middle of the room with all the space they saved from pushing the beds together. Luke calls it the Study Fort. Michael calls it the Sex Fort. Calum, considering an architectural studies major, calls it the Mixed-Use Center Floor Project.

It's cozy, anyway, and Luke's a good, quiet study buddy when they hang out in there. Ashton hasn't been invited yet for any of its other possible uses.

*

There's a party in the top floor lounge, and Calum, Luke, and Michael have claimed one sofa. "Is this the orgy sofa?" Ashton asks. Michael and Calum are sprawled out on one side, limbs akimbo, with Luke curled up in the far corner, Michael's legs pushed against his. Michael's got eyeliner on and it looks like he put some on Luke as well.

"Yes," Calum says decisively, after considering the question. "Yes, it is. Join us? You can sit on Luke."

"No," Luke says, curling up into a tighter ball. He gives Ashton a pitiful look.

"Shut up," says Michael. "Be hospitable."

Luke sadfaces at him. "You can sit on me," Ashton offers, and Luke beams, gets up and lets Ashton have the corner, sits happily down onto Ashton's lap and bounces a little. Ashton slips his arms around Luke's waist and gives him a little hug.

Calum and Michael stare him down, eyes narrowed. Michael sits up, a slinky snake move that ends with him leaned up against Ashton, his arm around Ashton's shoulder. Ashton doesn't flinch.

"This party sucks," Michael says, low and hot in his ear. "You wanna come back to ours?"

*

Ashton goes with them, and that night he finds out with 100% certainty how the orgy room got its name. 


End file.
